My Big Brothers, My Big Heartbreak
by tellmeifyou
Summary: When Troy and Gabriella were going out Chad, Zeke, and Jason became brothers to her. When Troy breaks up with her for someone else will they mend her broken heart? And will Troy make it up to Gabi after Cindi cheats on him? Troyella! Ends Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Troy and Gabriella were going out Chad, Zeke, and Jason became brothers to her. When Troy breaks up with her because he likes someone else what will the reactions be from the "Big brothers"? Will they be the one's that put back the pieces of her broken heart or will it remained damaged? Can Troy make it up to Gabriella after Cindi cheats on him? All this and more if you read!

Chapter 1

Chad's P.O.V.

On June 29th Troy broke up with Gabriella, but it wasn't just any break up...he broke up with her for someone else! Right now I'm on my way to her house with Jason and Zeke. Sharpay and Taylor are already there so we're hoping she'll be feeling a bit better.

I know I'm not sounding as mad as I should be, considering my ex-best friend broke up with my "little sister" Zeke, Jason, and I are like older brothers with Gabi now, ever since they started going out we became "big brothers" to her. Now back to the story: When I first found out about Troy breaking up with Gabriella it was from Taylor, my girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_Getcha Head in the Game started playing and I knew it was Tay._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hey Chad, I know it's late but I just wanted to tell you I'm at Gabi's. Troy just broke up with her. I'll let Troy tell you why, but be prepared to be pissed at him." Taylor said._

"_What did he do?!" I asked still in shock._

"_He broke up with Gabi...look I have to go to the store to get her some Ben & Jerry's. She needs to wollow. Bye." She said._

"_Love you, bye." I said. As soon as we hung up I ran out of my bedroom. I grabbed my car keys off the counter angrily and sped over to Troy's house._

_I rang the doorbell several times before Troy finally answererd, he looked like he had been asleep. Well, considering it was 11:32 it would make sense._

"_What Chad?" he asked me annoyed._

"_You shouldn't be the one annoyed Troy!" I shouted._

"_What are you talking about?" Troy asked._

"_Are you stupid?! Why the hell did you break up with Gabi?!?!" I screamed...here comes the protective "fake big brother" to the rescue._

"_I met someone else." He said and shrugged his shoulders as if what he'd said meant nothing._

"_You met someone else?!" here it comes again._

"_Yeah, man. It's no big deal." This is the part where I felt like I wanted to set him on fire._

"_How can you say that?! She loved you! You're treating her like she's an old toothbrush!" I know it was a bad analogy but I was too angry to come up with anything better._

"_Whatever, let me get some sleep." That's when I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. He was talking about her like they didn't know each other at all, like they hadn't been through anything together._

_I punched him. Hard. Right on the face. His hand clutched his nose tightly._

"_Go to hell Troy!" I shouted and walked off, my anger still pounding inside of me._

I have to say, I'm a little less angry now, I guess punching his face in helped, but I was still pissed. I couldn't believe Troy had said things like that. Where'd that Troy who joined the musical? Where did that great, caring guy go?

As we pulled to a stop in the Montez's driveway we quickly went to the front door. I could see Taylor and Sharpay were there, both their cars were in the driveway. I was about to ring the doorbell but before I could the door swung open.

"Oh, thank god you're here! She's so miserable! I feel so bad but I don't know what to do! There's nothing we _can_ do! We can't take back what Troy said!" Taylor was officially panicking.

"It's ok. Let's just go see her and tell her we're on her side and stuff. I'm sure she could use her friends." I said. She nodded nervously and led us up the stairs. She stopped at a plain white door and gestured for us to go in. I turned the knob slowly and peeked in first. I saw a sobbing Gabi crying into her pillow.

"Gabi?" Jason asked as he slowly entered the room. She turned her head quickly to see us all standing in her doorway.

"What did I do wrong?!" she screamed and we instantly went over to comfort her.

"You didn't do anything! He was just being an ass." I said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I must have done something! Am I not pretty enough!? What did I do?!" she screamed. It killed me to see her like this.

"Gabriella! Don't ever doubt that you're not gorgeous! You're perfect! He is just being a bastard!" I shouted.

"Thanks Chad. I just...I just don't know where I went wrong!" she collapsed into my arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me." Zeke said.

"Thanks guys, I just I don't know what's happening anymore! One minute he seems completely happy with our relationship and the next he says he met someone else!" she cried.

"Don't worry, he was crazy to think anyone is better than you. Come on, let's go to the mall, I'll buy you whatever you want." I said. She nodded and made a sad attempt at a smile.

HSM HSM HSM HSM

Troy's P.O.V.

"You did what Troy?!" my own dad is turning against me! This is insane! She's just a girl.

"I just broke up with her. What's the big deal?" I asked.

"You don't just break-up with a girl because you're bored, Troy!" he screamed.

"She's just a girl, dad, God!"

"Yeah, she's just a girl who made you realize you could sing, she's just a girl who helped you show the school people could do whatever they wanted, she's just a girl who loved you and would do anything for you! How could you say that?!" I rolled my eyes, he was so overreacting. I am so pissed at Chad for punching me! My stupid dad wouldn't have even found out if it weren't for the bruise.

"Why can't we just go back to the times when you hated Gabriella?" I asked but that just infuriated him even more, if that's possible.

"Troy! Get up in your room. If you try to leave at all, I swear I will ship you away to an all boys boarding school!" I never thought it would come to that! He's never used _that_ threat before. I just walked up the stairs. I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off. I slammed the door behind me. I couldn't believe everyone cared so much about her! Everyone was turning against me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Do you want some of my famous Reese's Pieces cookies?" Zeke asked me, he always knows how to cheer you up.

"Yeah, thanks Zeke, you know me too well." I said and he smiled.

"Sure, now you guys head over to the mall and I'll make some cookies for our girl here." He said patting me on the back.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry you have to do all this for me." I said trying to wipe away some of the tears under my eyes.

"You're worth it." Jason said. He could always make you smile, no matter how he did it, he could.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him. He returned it.

"It's no problem, now let's go to the mall." He said and Chad nodded.

HSM HSM HSM

Troy's P.O.V.

"Troy, get down here for dinner!!" my dad yelled. I still couldn't believe he likes _my _ex-girlfriend better than me! What is up with that?!

I ran down the stairs, not only was I hungry but I had been stuck in that room for hours! My dad said it'll help me "Come back to my senses" yeah right! Being cooped up in there like a chicken is making me _lose_ my senses.

I entered the kitchen to see my dad in the same state he was when I told him: angry.

"Hey Dad!" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Troy, don't act like nothing happened." He said. Here we go again.

"I don't feel like arguing ok?" I asked.

"Maybe not. But we will talk about this. Sit." He ordered. I pulled out the chair and sat down.

"What?" I asked him harshly.

"Troy? What happened to you? This is not the son I raised. You dumped a girl who loved you and brought out the best in you because you were bored with her. I don't see what happened so quickly." He said, I just rolled my eyes.

"I just met someone else, ok?"

"Well then, I'd like to meet her." He said.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Why? Afraid we won't like her? Maybe that's because you know yourself she add up to what Gabi was." He said.

"Dad would you just shut up with this!?" I screamed, I am tired of everyone hating me about a stupid ex-girlfriend.

"No, I won't. Someday you'll realize your mistake, Troy. When you do you'll regret it. By the way Chad called he said he wants his game back." He said.

"Why is everyone taking her side?! Including my own father!?"

"Because you broke up with her for no reason. She has a right to be angry and hurt and so do your friends." He stated.

"Whatever dad. I don't like that girl anymore so just stop!" I shouted.

"Ok, so now she's "that girl"?" he asked.

"Dad, give it up." I said and left the table with an empty stomach.

HSM HSM HSM

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Ok Gabs, where do you want to go first?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, maybe American Eagle?"

"Whatever you want, we just want to make you feel better." He said. I nodded at him and forced a small smile.

We started on our walk towards the store when I saw a familiar face.

"Guys, could we go to Delia's instead, I don't want to go in there anymore." I said.

"Uh, sure, but what's up? Why'd ya change your mind so fast?" Chad asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just I see Jack." I said and looked down at my shoes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad look over.

"Ok, but if you still want to go in there, we'll make sure no one gets near you." Jason said protectively.

"Thanks guys." I said and Jason put his arm around me as we walked. Since he was much taller than me my head rest on his chest.

"Ok, anything you want you got." Jason said. I smiled and looked up at him, he was the perfect friend. Sure he can be pretty air heady sometimes but he knows how to make you feel better.

"Thanks, all of you." I said looking around at my friends. They were the best friends anyone could have.

"No problem now get to looking." Chad said. I let out a weak laugh. He could make anyone laugh, literally.

I went over to the denim section, my favorite is AE Artist. I wanted a darker wash this time so I went for "Premium Indigo Wash". I looked for size 2.

When I turned around after finding my size I saw Chad and Jason talking to Jack, great just great, my ex-boyfriends father probably coming to yell at me. I sighed deeply, I don't think my life could get any worse. I made my way over slowly.

Chad and Jason noticed me immediately.

"Gabi, just pick out more stuff, we'll be over in a minute." Jason said. I nodded and went over to a table covered in tank tops. I made sure I was still in ear shot of the conversation.

"She's having a hard time enough already, you coming to bother her is just going to make it worse!" Chad said.

"I'm not coming to bother her, I wanted to apologize. My son has been acting strange lately and I don't know what's happened. Tell her that I'm sorry and that she's a great girl. We'll miss having her around." He said and I watched him walk off slowly.

Soon enough Chad and Jason were by my side again.

"Sorry about that Gabs. I know you probably don't want to look at it now, but this is from Jack he says it's important." Jason said to me. I nodded.

"I'll read it, it can't be any worse than what's already happened." I said and took the note from Chad's hand. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I unfolded the paper slowly bracing myself. It read:

_Gabriella,_

_I'm truly sorry for what Troy has done to you. I also would like to apologize for what happened when we first met, you really are a great girl. My son was crazy for letting you go. My wife and I will miss having you around. Don't ever doubt that you're perfect in every way although I'm sure you're told that constantly. Someday Troy will realize what a huge mistake he made, when he does you let him suffer the way he should. If you ever need to talk don't think twice about it, this is my cell phone number so there's no chance of Troy answering : 772-8972.__**(A.N. Made up number don't call it. LOL)**__. I hope to talk to you soon. Promise me that no matter how many break-ups you suffer through you know that you're a wonderful woman that deserves better than my son. It was good while it lasted, but you'll always be loved by my wife and I._

_Love Always,_

_Jack Bolton_

By the time I finished reading tears were streaming down my face.

"He's right you know, you're a great person. You're beautiful, caring, nice, down-to-earth, who could ask for more? We all love you." Jason said.

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends anyone could have." I said with tears still running down my face. I hugged them both tightly.

Who could ask for better friends?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I know this chapter is really short but I'm trying to get more reviews for this story...I need more cliffhangers. At the end of this chapter it's not a really big cliffy, but it's better than nothing! R&R!**

Chapter 3

Troy's P.O.V.

Tomorrow I have to go back to school, joy. I'll probably get more shit from Chad, especially since Cindi is going to be there.

I don't know why no one will give her a chance. My own dad can't be happy for me, he didn't like Gabriella in the first place and now he's taking her side in the break-up?!

I heard a light knock on my bedroom door.

"What?" I asked harshly. The door soon opened to reveal my mom.

"Honey, I just wanted to talk to you about all this." She said. I rolled my eyes, yet another person to take her side.

"I know your father has been very hard on you about this, but what did you expect? Did you really think he'd be happy about you dumping a fantastic girl because you're bored with her? Look I know you want us to support you, but it'll just take some getting used to. By the way, we'll miss having Gabi around." She said and left the room without another word.

I threw my pillow at the closet door which caused a rather large noise. I suspected something in there just fell.

Jack's P.O.V.

When I arrived at school the next day I went to my office in the back of the locker rooms. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, much less to my son. He really let me down. I thought I'd raised him better than that, I guess I was wrong.

My cell phone rang and I hoped it would be Gabriella but when I looked down it was yet another disappointment: Principal Melson.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Coach Bolton, we ask that you attend a staff meeting in ten minutes in the teachers lounge, there are some important matters that need to be discussed about the budget." Melson said.

"All right. I'll be there." I said and snapped my phone shut.

I started to get up from my chair but not before I checked my phone for new messages. I wanted to see if Gabriella was all right. I know when we met we got off to a rough start, but I realized a lot of things since then. She's a good girl, despite the way my son has treated her lately.

I walked through the long hall that led to the exit of the boy's locker room. When I pushed the door open I was shocked to see the one person I needed to speak to more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**** This chapter is in Troy's P.O.V. and Jack's. There is less Chad, Jason, and Zeke stuff. Troy's new girlfriend and fights between the "brothers" and Troy and coming up so be patient and keep reviewing! I love the reviews! Lots of Love -Lex! Btw, I'll being posting a second chapter today for sure because this was really only about Jack. REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

Still Jack's P.O.V.

"Hi Jack. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I better get to class." She said.

"No, no. It's ok, I'll write you a pass. Why don't we talk." I said. She nodded slightly.

"Gabriella, I know you probably are not too pleased with me right now, but I really hope we can get past this. I thought I'd raised my son better than this, but I guess I was wrong. I can't blame you if you hate us. But you're a great girl and you deserve better than my son. I hope you find someone who treats you right unlike Troy." I said. I meant every word too, even though when we first met we weren't too pleased with each other.

"Thanks, but actually I really don't hate you. I don't even hate Troy, I wish I could, but I can't bring myself to hate him." She said. Tears were rimming her brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry, about all of this." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks. I'm sure I look ridiculous right now. I should know better than to wear non-waterproof mascara after a break-up." She said, letting small laugh escape from her mouth. I smiled down at her, along with my son I was much taller than her. She tried to wipe some of the mascara out from under her eyes.

"I have to go to a teachers meeting to go to, but you're welcome to come with me. I'll just write tell Principal Melson, you're having a hard time right now so I'm sure he'll understand." I said.

"Thanks Jack. I should probably go to class though, I have never missed one, I really don't want to start." She said.

"I think you need some time to recuperate. You should come with me, it's ok. I'll tell your teacher. It's fine." I said, my arm still on her shoulders. She nodded a little.

Gabriella really is a great person. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Ok, good. Come on let's go." I said and we walked out of the large gym next to each other.

Troy's P.O.V.

When I got out of class to go to the bath room I saw my dad walking down the hall with Gabriella she looked like she had been crying. He had his arm around her shoulder. When I turned away from them I noticed Chad leaning against a locker. He was just staring at me. His face emotionless, just staring.

Before I turned to go towards the bathroom I saw him shake his head in disgust.

Jack's P.O.V.

When we reached the faculty lounge I guided Gabriella in.

"Just wait here for a moment, I'll talk to Melson." I said, and left her leaning against the door frame. I walked over to Larry Melson who was sitting at the head of the long table.

"Ms. Montez is having a hard time, I'll explain it to you later but could she stay here during this meeting. I don't think she could make it to class right now." I said to Melson.

"Very well, but you will be explaining this later." He said and I nodded.

I walked back to the door frame to get Gabriella.

"You can take a seat on the couch. The meeting shouldn't be too long, then we can talk." I said. She tried to smile and nodded. I watched her until she had settled in on the couch.

I took my seat at the table occasionally glancing over to see her condition. At one point I thought I saw a tear run down her cheek but she was too quick to wipe it away.

The meeting passed by slowly and my glances over to her became more frequent towards the end. She was staring at the ground most of the time, just looking down. Nothing more, her eyes never seemed to move from that one place.

By the time Larry announced the meeting was over, I was more worried about Gabriella's state than the budget issues. I quickly got to my feet, and walked around the table to get to the couch. She was still staring at the same spot on the ground.

"Gabriella?" I asked tapping her shoulder. She jumped, obviously startled by my touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"Oh, it's fine. I just zoned out for a second there." She said, she was trying to not show her sadness. Gabriella is a good actress, that much I know, but her attempt was rather sad.

"Yeah, why don't we go to your class to tell your teacher where you are and then we can get something to eat while we talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah, ok." She said and we left the faculty lounge.

"What class did you have?" I asked trying to figure out which way to turn.

"World History with Mrs. Kennith." She said softly. I nodded and we took a left through another long hallway.

We stopped at room 227, the second to last room in the hallway. She looked over at me, her eyes pleading me to go in for her. I nodded and turned the knob slowly. I entered the class to see Mrs. Kennith reading something out of a large book. I glanced over at the desks, some with

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kennith?" I said trying to direct her attention towards me.

"One moment class, I believe I need to speak with Mr. Bolton for a moment." She said and swiftly walked out into the hall with me.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked me.

"Uh, yes. I just came to tell you that Gabriella Montez will be excused from morning classes today. She having some emotional troubles, and could I please speak to Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor?" I asked. She nodded, I'm sure she was curious but she didn't let on.

She re-entered the classroom leaving me in the hall. I could hear faintly what she was saying inside the room to the class:

"Could Zeke, Chad, and Jason please step into the hall for a moment, Coach Bolton would like a word." She said and the class erupted in "Oooss".

Momentarily Chad, Zeke, and Jason came out of the classroom, letting the door swing closed.

"I figured you'd be worried about Gabriella after she didn't show up in class today. I just wanted you to know she's fine." I said.

"What happened?! Did she run into Troy? Ughh, that bastard...no offense Coach." Chad said.

"None taken. She's fine, and no I don't believe she's had any encounters with Troy. I just think she needs to be alone for awhile. I may just take her home." I said to the panicking boy. They nodded nervous looks still painted on their faces.

"She'll be fine boys. Just try to get through your classes, I'm sure she'd like visitors this afternoon. I won't be there for practice, tell Max he'd in-charge today." I said and they nodded.

I watched them disappear into the classroom, seeing them take their seats through the small window in the door.

"Gabriella, you can come on out now." I said and she reappeared from behind a small cluster of lockers.

"Thanks Coach Bolton." She said softly returning to staring at her shoes.

"I believe we agreed on you calling me Jack." I said with a smile, she looked up and smiled as well, "Yeah, thanks Jack." She said.

"Sure, now you want to go get some coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I could use the energy." She said.

"Yes, I remember, not a decaf girl." I said jokingly. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks...you know for being so nice to me...it's nice to have a dad-like figure in my life. It's been really hard growing up without him. Sometimes I wish I had someone to say "no dating till you're thirty!" which is kind of sad. Most girls would do anything to lose that, when I'd do anything to have it." She said sadly.

"Remember, you can always call me. I know it must be incredibly difficult growing up without a father and with your mom away so much, it must be even worse. By the way, if I don't answer you know where I live, Troy's never home anyway, Lucille and I miss having you around." I said.

"I miss _being_ around. Thank you...so much. You're being too nice to me, after all he _is_ your son, you should really be taking his side." She said, I stopped walking abruptly. Gabriella looked back at me.

"What?" she asked, wondering why I had stopped.

"Never think that," I said sternly, "I took the side of the person who did the right thing in this situation. That isn't my son."

"Thanks Jack, I just feel kind of bad for taking everything away from him. You know, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are completely pissed at him, and now you're just being so nice to me. I don't deserve it." She said I shook my head.

"You _do_ deserve it. You have a right to be mad and so do Chad, Jason, and Zeke. I'm not being nice to you just for the heck of it, you deserve it. You need a fatherly figure in your life, and since you don't have one, I'm trying to help. I know that you may still be mad at Troy and even our entire family, but just know you're always cared about. We miss you, never doubt that." I said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you so much. I love you guys too much to hate you at all." She said and pulled me into a big hug which I returned.

"How about we go see Lucille, on the way back we'll get some coffee, or I'll just take you home. You can decide then." I said. Gabriella nodded and smiled at me.

"All right. Let's go." I said and led her to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason's P.O.V.

After we re-entered the classroom a lot of people were wondering why we had been called out in the first place. Of course we didn't tell them we usually just replied with "nothing" or "no big deal" even though it was a _huge_ deal.

Zeke, Chad, and I were sending each other nervous glances every time she didn't show up at a class. What we really didn't understand though, is why Coach Bolton was helping her. Did he do the same thing as us? We had no idea but we'll find out soon enough.

HSM HSM HSM

Chad's P.O.V.

Jason and I ran out of class the second the bell rang. Since Zeke was in Home Economics we had to wait at his locker. Luckily he was only seconds later than we were.

"Good you're here. Let's go!" Zeke said and we threw our backpacks over our shoulders and shuffled around people to get to our cars.

We decided to call her first just in-case she went somewhere.

"Pick up...pick up...pick up..." I said to the phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Gabi! Are you ok? What happened? Why weren't you in class?!" I spat out the many questions I had.

"Chad! Chad! Calm down! Jack was just helping me out. It's ok. I'm fine. I'll probably be home around...four-ish. You can come over then, maybe we'll watch some movies. Tell Tay, Shar, and Kels to come too." She said.

"Ok, but you will be explaining this in further detail later." I ordered.

"Ok Chad. Tell Jase and Zeke I say hi and that I feeling a little better about things. I have to go, love ya bro!" she said.

"Bye Gabs." I said disappointed I didn't get anything else out of her.

"Chad!" I heard someone behind me scream.

"Tay!? What's wrong?!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with Gabi!?"

"It's ok, I just talked to her. She said to come over at four to watch movies. Tell Shar, and Kelsi to come too." I said calming her down.

"So she's not dead?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not! Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Well, I overheard this cheerleader telling another cheerleader..." I cut her off, "Haven't you learned not to listen to cheerleaders by now?"

"I'm sorry! I was just worried about Gabs!" she said some of her panic leaving her voice.

"I know, I know. So were we, but she's fine, so let's just get our homework done and all so we can go over." I said.

"Ok, can I have a ride? I had to take the bus this morning, my stupid car is getting it's oil checked." She asked.

"Yeah, hop in. I'm just going to tell Zeke and Jason what's going on." She nodded.

When I walked over a few cars to where Zeke's was parked, what I saw was not a pleasant image. Jason an Zeke seemed to be yelling at a frustrated Troy, whose arm was placed around a blonde's waist.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked interrupting the yelling.

"Good question, what _is_ he doing here?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"You guys are being so stupid! I don't get why you guys are taking her side! We've been best friends since forever and now you're turning on me!" he shouted.

"No Troy, if we were best friends we wouldn't be going through this at all. We don't know you anymore Troy. You aren't the guy I met in second grade. You aren't the guy who auditioned for the musical and made the entire school change for the good. You aren't the guy who Gabriella fell in-love with. You just aren't who we thought you were. You're a pretty good actor, I see why you were chosen for that musical." I said keeping my temper down well.

"I don't need your stupid speeches about how I've changed! I get that from my dad enough!" he shouted, he officially needs anger management help.

"They aren't stupid. They're the damn truth Troy! I can't believe you don't notice a change in yourself! What happened to you?!" Zeke shouted. That was a shock, normally Zeke is best at keeping his voice low and temper controlled but I'm glad he chose now to blow up.

"What are you talking about?! Gabi was just a girl! You basically just met her but you're treating me like you're her dad or something!" Troy screamed at this point he had released his arm from the blonde's waist.

"Maybe that's because she needs a dad! In fact she needs a mom! She's got no one Troy! Right now she needs her friends! That's all she has! Her mom is never home! She wasn't even there to buy her a friggin tub of ice cream after you broke up with her! Gabriella deserves friends! She's a good person and that's what I thought you were Troy! And don't call her Gabi...only her friends call her that." I said harshly and walked away towards my car leaving Jason and Zeke to get rid of him.

HSM HSM HSM

**A.N. In the next chapter you'll find out what happened at the Bolton's house and you'll see what happens between the girl's and Cindi (Troy's new girlfriend). I thank **

**youknowyouloveme10 for giving me the idea of the girl's and Cindi meeting...not giving away what happens! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack's P.O.V.

"Lucille?" I called out, entering the house with Gabriella following close behind me.

"Kitchen." She said just barely loud enough for us to hear her. Gabriella and I went through the dining room to get to the kitchen.

"Something smells good." I said. She hadn't turned around to face us yet, so she was oblivious to Gabriella being there.

"Thank you, did Troy come to his senses yet?" she asked still clueless to who was standing beside me.

"Not exactly, but look who's here with me." I said finally getting her to turn around.

"Oh Gabriella, I am so sorry. We've missed you around here." Lucille said bringing Gabi into a hug.

"I've missed you guys too." Gabriella said trying to smile.

"Oh, we missed you too! I really am sorry about everything, by the way here's Chad's Wii game. When he called asking for his stuff back he had said you had wanted to borrow it." She said handing Gabriella what looked like a DVD case.

"Thanks, I could never hate you. You're too nice to me!" Gabriella said and tried to laugh a little.

"I would hate us if I were in your position anyway. How are you doing? I know you probably feel horrible, I would. Tell me if I'm getting too personal." Lucille said and laughed a little.

"It's fine. I'm getting by, my friends are the best and they've really helped me through it. Chad, Zeke and Jason are so sweet and protective. It's like we're family." Gabriella joked.

"I'm sure they are. They're good kids, raised well. I don't know where we went wrong with Troy. He's just changed all of the sudden, I don't even know what happened. I'm sorry, it's probably hard for you to listen to all this talk about him. Why don't you come and have some of my cookies." She said.

"Thanks, I really don't know what I'd do without you. Also without Zeke's comfort food!" Gabriella said.

"Sure honey. You know you can always call, right? Even though you and Troy broke up doesn't change anything with us. We still love you like our own." Lucille said with a smile.

"You can come by anytime too, if you want you can just call ahead to make sure Troy's not here." I added.

"Thanks...for everything, you're like the parents I never had. You know with my mom always gone and my dad...well, dead." Gabriella said.

"Well if so, we're proud to have a wonderful girl like you around." Lucille said.

"I couldn't have said it better." I added.

"Thank you. So much. I told Tay and Shar we'd have a movie marathon at four though, so thanks for everything...especially the cookie." She said.

"Sure thing. Do you want a ride?" I asked. She shook her head no, "My house is only a few blocks away. I could use the exercise. Thanks for everything." Gabi said.

"Anytime. Call, we'll be waiting." Lucille said and hugged her one last time. I held my arms open as well and gave her a long hug.

"Bye." She said and walked out the front door.

Moments later Lucille couldn't hold it in any longer "Where did we go wrong with Troy?!" Lucille asked on the verge of tears, "We just watched the perfect girl walk out our door! What happened to him!? Troy was never like this before! What did we do wrong!?" she asked sobbing by this point. I held her close and whispered in her ear, "I don't know Lucy, I don't know."

Gabriella's P.O.V.

When I got home, I was feeling rather impatient. I paced around the room, trying to sort out my thoughts about the day. When I had no success, I tried to figure things out in song...I know it sounds stupid but it always worked for me in the past. So I grabbed my Math notebook and wrote down everything, everything that happened with Troy.

Here was my result:

_Right when I thought I had you down_

_You turn my everything around_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_But now I'm really starting to doubt I ever knew you_

_Where's that guy_

_Who would hold me when I cried_

_Where's the boy_

_Who told me he would never lie_

_I used to know him well_

_But now he doesn't have the time_

_Breaking my heart should be a crime_

_I'm feeling a little neglected_

_You with her, can't help but feel rejected_

_I really thought I meant something to you_

_I'm just a part of all you do_

_Where's that guy_

Who _would hold me when I cried_

_Where's the boy_

_Who told me he would never lie_

_I used to know him well_

_But now he doesn't have the time_

_Breaking my heart should be a crime_

_Was it me or was it you?_

_Did you change, were your feelings never true?_

_Was I just a bit naive_

_To think that you did belong with me_

_Where's that guy_

_Who would hold me when I cried_

_Where's the boy_

_Who told me he would never lie_

_I used to know him well_

_But now he doesn't have time_

_Breaking my heart should be a crime_

**(A.N. I wrote that song so tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. It's one of the worst songs I've ever written but I want to see what people think so REVIEW!**

I sang it aloud...I just let the words flow out of my mouth.

"Hey, it was nice. One of your best." I heard a voice say. I quickly turned my head to see Chad leaning against my door frame.

"Thanks." I said and tried to smile.

"Let's watch some movies! What was that weird chick flick? Um...the binder...it was some office supply..." I laughed at his stupidity, "The Notebook." I said.

"Right! That's it!" he said excitedly.

"Will you let me watch anything because you feel bad for me?" I asked curiously.

"Pretty much." He said and gave me his winning smile.

"Good. Let's watch A Cinderella Story." I said.

"I shouldn't have said that." He said. Chad was always good at making me laugh.

Troy's P.O.V.

After I got home from school I slammed the door...hard. I was so pissed. It practically shook the entire house.

"Honey! Where were you!?" my mom panicked running in from the kitchen.

"Mom! Quit it! I just had a run in with Jason and Zeke...and Chad.

"What happened?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, she was always good at getting in to people's business.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed and started up the stairs.

"Someone called for you." She called out when I was about halfway up the stairs...

**A.N. Remember to review the song in this chappy too! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I'll be updating Losing Her, Not Losing Hope tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troy's P.O.V.

"It was someone named Cindi." She said quietly.

"Well that _someone_ is my girlfriend." I said harshly and continued up the stairs.

"I would have known that if you would tell me anything about your life!" she called up.

That really made me stop. She thinks I haven't told her anything about my life?! I told her about the break-up and all she did was yell at me!

"Why would I _want_ to talk to you?! I told you about breaking up with Gabi and you screamed at me!" I shouted. She looked at her shoes.

"You called her Gabi." She stated.

"Why does everyone keep commenting on that?!"

"Because you don't give nicknames to your ex-girlfriend especially if _you_ broke-up with _her_." She said calmly.

**A.N. Don't worry he's not coming to his senses yet! This fic is NOT over! There will be more Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi as per request. If Gabriella ever forgives Troy he will have to work VERY VERY VERY hard for it! Back to the story!**

"Whatever. You want to know about my life? Well, here it is! My friends are taking Gabriella's side in this stupid break-up! Dad is acting like he's _her_ father instead of _mine_! Cindi has blown off _four_ of our dates! Chad won't even get near me without yelling! Now all my other friends are talking about how I've "changed"!" I screamed putting air quotes around "changed".

"Honey, I'm sorry. But most of this stuff you've brought upon yourself..." she began to walk away but then turned back for a moment, "and you _have_ changed." She said and continued walking into the kitchen...

Taylor's P.O.V.

After Chad told me what happened with Troy I was officially pissed. I was actually starting to calm down about this whole thing.

"Chad, drop me off at Troy's it's time to get some inside help." I said.

"Um, ok. Just don't do anything stupid." He said.

"Yeah, tell me that! You were the one who punched him!" I shouted.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" he said holding his free hand up, defending himself.

"It's fine, but Chad...please don't punch him again. Because I see his parents cars in the driveway, you don't need to be on their bad side. For Gabi's sake." I said looking at him seriously.

"I know. Good luck." He said pulling slowly into his Troy's driveway.

"Thanks hun. Love ya. Tell Gabs I'll be over in a bit to watch some chick flicks...and Chad," I asked, "Yeah?"

"Let her watch the chick flicks. She needs some cheering up." I said and he nodded.

"Love you too!" I called and watched her walk to their front door.

HSM HSM HSM

Still Taylor's P.O.V.

I pressed the button for the doorbell. I could hear it ringing as well as the door being unlocked.

"Hi...Taylor." I heard a voice say. I turned to see it was Troy, great I'll have to deal with him.

"Hi, Troy. Look, I know you think I'm here to yell at you...but I'm not." I said only glancing up at his face. At the particular moment I was more fascinated with my shoes.

"You're not?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm here to ask you something." He nodded his head for me to continue.

"I know that Chad has been screaming at you about this but when exactly did you find your current girlfriend? By the way I won't tell anyone if you met her before you broke up with Gabs." I said, I was praying at that moment that he didn't cheat on her.

"Tay, I know what you're thinking, I didn't cheat on Gabi or Gabriella because most people are yelling at me for calling her that. But I didn't, I would never do that." Troy said.

"See! This is the Troy I know! Why don't you show this to Chad and the guys? What came over you?" I asked tears rimming my eyes.

"I don't even know. But I guess it wasn't what happened then, it was what happened after." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked...

**A.N. A really pathetic cliff hanger! Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Troy's P.O.V.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"I guess I just needed to hear all of the things you guys said from the one who was hurt. The one who _I_ hurt. I realized a lot of things today, 1. Cindi was cheating on me with Brad, 2. I didn't care that Cindi was cheating on me with Brad, 3. I realized that I've been an ass, 4. You guys were right and I treated you all the "old toothbrushes", 5. Chad needs to get better analogies, and 6. I let the perfect girl walk out my door and it was my fault in the first place she was hurt. I told her I'd never let anyone hurt her, I broke that promise, but the worst part is, I was the one who did it. _I_ hurt her." I said honestly.

"I'm really glad you realized this, but it's not going to be fixed that easily. You broke her heart. You said you loved her and you took advantage of her love for you...and you do realize that you forgot one realization, don't you?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, I thought I'd covered it all.

"Troy, you forgot that Gabriella can eat two tubs of Ben & Jerry Fish Food in an hour. She was really hurt by you Troy. She's not going to fall back into your arms." She said, I laughed at the ice cream comment.

"I know, I'm willing to work for her." I said becoming serious again.

"You know you never told me why this happened it the first place." Taylor said, I knew this was coming...but that was the one question I really didn't want to answer.

"Tay, you've known me longer than Chad has and we met in Kindergarden! I think you know the answer to that." I said looking into her eyes, trying to show my feelings were true.

"No, Troy. I don't know why." She said once again frowning.

"I wanted to ask her so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I just needed to get away, I tried to stop the feelings and the desire. I did it the wrong way though." I said now being the one looking at my feet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her head bounce up from it's down position.

"What did you want to ask her?" she asked.

"I don't want to tell you until I tell her." I said still staring at my shoes.

"Unless you want to get punched every time you get within a mile from her you're going to need someone on the inside. You need to tell me and I need to tell the guys, maybe if they understood why you were doing it, we wouldn't be in this mess...and Gabriella wouldn't be forcing Chad to watch chick flicks." She said trying to lighten up the mood in the last sentence. I tried to laugh but it was a sad attempt.

"I don't think I should tell you this but I have to..."

**IMPORTANT! READ THROUGH WHOLE A.N.!!!!!!!**

**A.N. Hey! The chapter after this is **_**really**_** important in this story. If you review a lot, emphasis on "a lot" I will update today. I love the feedback and please give me constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Troy's P.O.V

Previously:

"_I don't think I should tell you this but I have to..."_

"I wanted to ask Gabi to...to..." Taylor cut me off, "Troy! Stop it and tell me the damn reason!" she screamed.

"OK! OK! I wanted to ask her to marry me! My feelings were that strong! I knew we were too young and I thought maybe if I just got away from her for awhile those feelings would go away! I'm sorry! This whole thing got blown out of proportion! I wanted to show everyone she was mine! I was just using Cindi as a distraction, I was trying to leave those feelings behind. I went to far and now Gabriella hates me. Tell everyone I'm sorry, really sorry. Tell Chad and the rest of the guys to do what they want to me, I don't give a damn. I deserve it." I screamed.

I was trying so hard to read the look on Taylor's face, all I came up with was shocked. I didn't see a happy, but I didn't see mad in there either...just shocked. I felt a hand on my shoulder, my head whipped around.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked my father who was now standing behind me, hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I did. You know things would have been different if you told us that. You know, I proposed to your mom at our High School Graduation." He said, now _I_ was officially shocked.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes." He said plainly. I collapsed on the nearest couch and threw my head in my hands. I was trying so hard to hold back the tears that were begging to flow.

"Troy?" I heard Taylor ask.

"Yeah?" I asked my voice muffled, my head was still buried in my hands.

"I want to help you." She said confidently but I could see she was on the verge of tears as well.

"Really? I mean, I treated you guys like shit. I know I did and I'm incredibly sorry, I really am. But I don't even deserve to be forgiven. I wouldn't forgive myself." I said moving my hands away from my face.

"Friends treat friends like crap sometimes, but that just shows how close we are. We're like brother and sister and siblings fight but they forgive each other...no matter how much of an ass you were." She said and smiled genuinely.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and continued with her shy, small but happy smile.

**A.N. This is super short but I will update in ten minutes if I get ten reviews. I just wrote this chapter and I'm working on the next...tell anyone you think will like this story to read plz. I love seeing people's thoughts about my writing. I ask for ten reviews, that's all. Thanks! Lots of Love- Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A.N. OMG Thank you so much for the reviews! My two favorites were... **_**You must update soon! You have no idea how addicting this story is. I am in**_

_**love with it! soo please update soon! insert sad pathetic face **_**I loved the sad face thing! That always makes me update! And the other fave is:**

_**You know you are crazy righ? I mean I'm writing on an article about**_

_**borderline for my final exams right now, but I can't stop reading your story**_

_**so I guess that's why I'm still submit reviews lol ... ah I shud really get my**_

_**work done but I can't be bothered :P . hope you doing fine . **_**Get your work done and review later! I've been through the same thing! I enjoy all of the reviews, but those two were probably the funniest! Oh, and the review from chap 9 from **Wilamehna99 **was the cutest! I loved that one! R&R! Remember I love all of your reviews!**

Chad's P.O.V. 

"Let me get this straight..." I said pacing across Troy's living room. I just left Gabi's because Taylor said there was an emergency basketball practice.

"You said there was an emergency basketball practice to get me to come over to Troy's to give me some lame-ass story to get him to forgive us?!" I screamed, still pacing.

"Ok, Chad David Danforth! Listen to and listen well. If you don't hear him out I swear we are OVER! It's that important! I love you hun! I really do, but you _really_ need to hear this. Ok?" Tay asked.

"All right, fine! Tay you know I love you, right? I didn't even realize I was yelling." I said and pulled her next to me on the couch.

"Yeah I know sweetie. Just listen to him, ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"Ok, Chad, I know I've treated you all like crap. I know what I did and I'm sorry. This whole thing got out of control. I know you think I broke up with Gabi because I liked someone else more, but that's not the truth..." Troy started.

"Normally, I would walk out the door right now, but I'm curious. Please continue to tell us why you treated all of us like shit." I said with attitude.

"I wanted to...to...propose, to Gabriella, not Cindi of course. But I thought we were just too young and she would say no. But every time we were together I had to try so hard to resist asking. I was hoping spending some time away from her would calm the feelings. I know I did this all the wrong way. I also know that I treated you all like crap and I want to apologize, Gabriella hates me. I can't blame her, and I can't blame you guys either. If you want you can punch me again, I deserve it. I just wanted to tell you that, and also tell the rest of the guys, Sharpay, and Kelsi. That's all I ask even though I don't even deserve that much." He said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"I think I'm having a hearing problem, did Troy just say what I think he just said or am I hallucinating?" I asked, I was slightly panicked something was wrong with me.

"Chad, he's serious. I know we've all been treated like crap but we're all like family. Families fight don't they?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, but...I don't know this is just a shock. Wow." I said my eyes open wide now.

"Chad, I'm really sorry, for everything. I really want you to forgive me but if you can't I understand. I wouldn't forgive myself." Troy said.

"I can't say I understand your methods but I have to forgive you. We're like family right?" I asked and gave him a "man hug" as Tay calls it.

"Thanks man. I really don't know what I'd do without you." He said.

"I know, and trust me, I've missed my best friend." I said and smiled.

"Ok, not that I don't like this whole forgiveness shit, we've got to get the rest of the gang. We have some matchmaking to do!" Tay said excitedly.

"Thanks Taylor. Thanks for listening to my rant a second time too. I'm sure it was pretty boring." Troy said and gave her a hug as well.

"Hey there! Hands off my woman!" I said defensively. They both laughed. Taylor let go of Troy and gave me a kiss, short but sweet.

"No worries hun, you know I love ya!" Tay said.

"Yes, I do. By the way...love you too." I said, we were leaning in for another kiss when we were interrupted by Troy, "As much I love you guys, that is sick and wrong! Please get a room!"

"Let's just get this plan in action," I said, "I'll call Jase and Zeke, Tay you call Sharpay and Kelsi." She nodded and flipped out her sidekick typing rapidly.

"I don't know how they do that." I said to Troy referring to Taylor's typing.

"Beats me!" he said confused as well.

**A.N. Hey! I'm promising one more update today after this one. I'm not sure if it will be now or tonight...depends what time I get the reviews. I'm going to the movies in a half hour so if I get reviews by then I'll put up the next chapter. Thanks!**

**P.S. You will meet Cindi, but not as what you think...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy's P.O.V.

"Hey Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said tearing his eyes away from Taylor who was texting rapidly on her phone.

"Thanks. I was an ass and you forgave me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." I said meaning every word.

"Yes, you were an ass, but at least you had a reason. A weird reason, but a reason at that." He said and smiled broadly at me.

"Still, thanks. I don't deserve you." I said with a smile.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. I'm actually starting to believe it. That's sad." He said sarcastically. I laughed at him.

"Interesting Chad, interesting." I said, glad things were almost back to normal. Although, the thing I wanted most wasn't. I was so stupid for doing that. Some days I wonder if someone drugged me, lol. I know I wasn't but, why else would I do something so dumb?

"Ok, Sharpay is picking up Kels from some song-writing camp thing she's a counselor at. Jason is on his way and is trying to pry Zeke away from the stove." Taylor said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wait, I thought we were in charge of Zeke and Jason." Chad said.

"I know, but I knew you wouldn't do it." She said simply.

"Yeah, that's true." Chad and I said and shrugged.

"Exactly." Tay said.

HSM HSM HSM

Zeke's P.O.V.

"Are you serious? You my friend are more air-headed than Jason." I said after hearing Troy's explanation. I couldn't believe he wanted to marry her so he broke up with her! That is about the stupidest plan in the history of stupid plans.

"I know, I know. I can see that now, and again guys, Shar, and Kelsi I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to get so out of control." Troy said.

"Yeah, we know. I guess we forgive you, I mean we kind of have to feel sorry for you as well, since Cindi cheated on you." Kelsi said. Jason smiled at the thought of his girlfriend even talking, if that, my friend, isn't lovesick I don't know what is.

"Thanks guys...and girls. But I never really liked Cindi, I told you that." Troy said. We all nodded.

"By the way, please don't apologize in song again. It was cute the first time, but it gets old. Just letting you know before you make a bigger fool out of yourself." Sharpay added. Troy looked at her strangely, Sharpay could see his confusion, "Gabi told me." She said.

"Ohhhh...wait! Why did she tell you!?" Troy asked.

"Because! We're girls! We tell each other everything!" Taylor said simply.

"Tay does that mean you told them about the time..." Taylor cut Chad off before he could finish, "Yes Chad."

"Shit." He said. We all laughed at his embarrassment.

"And Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Cindi is going to help with the plan. Don't worry she's not mad at you for using her, since you know she cheated on you. You guys are even." Kels said.

"Ok then." Troy said awkwardly.

**A.N. I know this is SUPER short, but I want to answer the reviews! There will be more in like 20 minutes!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sharpay's P.O.V.

"Hi...Cindi." Troy said staring at his shoes intently.

"Troy, it's fine, really. I mean, I kind of ya know cheated on you. So we're good right? We're even." Cindi said. She was very blonde, like me. She wore a thick pink headband and her hair was tousled.

"Yeah, we're good." Troy said.

"Good, so what's the plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Ok, since Gabriella is probably extremely pissed at Troy right now, we have to get her to let him ease his way back in. This is one of those times when I wish Gabi had a sibling." I said.

"Ok, but how the hell are we going to talk to her about Troy without having her burst into tears?" Jason asked.

"Jase, please stop asking questions and don't add _anything_, emphasize on_ anything_ to the plan. Ok?" Kelsi asked her boyriend.

"Ok..." Jason answered staring at her dreamily. Kelsi rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't even know how to do this, I'm her best friend and professional matchmaker! What has happened to me?!" I screamed dramatically.

"Sharpie! Calm down. We can figure this out...somehow." Zeke said using the nickname he gave me.

"What are we going to do!?" I asked still panicking.

"Um, I think I may be able to help with that." I heard a man's voice say behind me. We all turned to see Coach Bolton.

"Yeah Dad. At this point I'll take anything from anyone, not just to get Gabi back but to get Sharpay here to shut up!" Troy said.

"Shut up Troy!" I said and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ok then. I know this is a big step but I don't know if you can get her attention any other way." Coach started.

"Ok! Dad! Spit it out! We don't have time to beat around the bush!" Troy shouted I tried to hold back a snicker but it came out. Troy glared at me.

"Calm down, I think you need to...propose. I know you're young, but you need to do what's best. You need to show her you care, and also that's why you did all this. By the way Chad, work on some better analogies." He said.

"Ok, that's all I could think of at the time!" Chad said defending himself.

"Sure hun, sure." Taylor said patting his back. Chad crossed his arms in defeat.

"Ok! Back to my problems here! Gabriella is so stubborn! I love her for it, but that could get in the way of this plan...a lot. I know I need to do something big, but I have to do something to get her to actually listen to me first." Troy said.

"That's true, but I think I have an idea...remember that time when I donated my old Prada tote to MTV's purse drive?" **(A.N. I'm sorry! I know that's the lamest idea ever, I couldn't come up with any other reason...) **I asked, smiling deviously.

**A.N. Important! Ok, I swear I'm updating REALLY soon! I'm almost done with the next chapter so stay online and REVIEW! Expect the next chapter in the next 15 minutes.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Still Sharpay's P.O.V.

"Yeah." Troy said with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Well! Isn't it obvious what I'm getting at here?! Sometimes you guys are _so_ stupid! I just have to ask Jenny to get you on air, and then we'll make Gabi watch!" I said matter of factly.

"How are you going to get them to do _that_?" Kelsi asked.

"They owe me and if they still say no, then I'll just give them one from this season. I mean I have seven of one of them." I said simply.

"Sharpay, you do realize how much I love you right?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I do and keep it up, I don't do this for just anyone. By the way, Zeke, Emril wanted to know if you wanted to go on Friday's show. I forgot to ask you." I said innocently, hoping he wouldn't be mad for my forgetfulness.

"Are you serious Sharpie?! That's awesome! I love you so much more than Troy does!" Zeke said smiling ear to ear.

"Whatever guys. If you want to be on that show, don't get near me. No hugs. Only kisses...well from Zeke _NOT_ Troy! No offense or anything." I said sternly.

"After this, I'll love you _whatever_ you do!" Troy shouted.

"Ok, 1. Stop it with the love I already know everyone loves me, 2. Keep the volume down I need to be able to hear myself when I sing, and 3. Get up everyone! We have some bribing to do!" I said.

Jenny's (MTV person) P.O.V.

"Hey Jen! It's Sharpay Evans. I'm sure you remember me!" Sharpay said in her usual perky tone.

"Oh yes! Of course I remember you! How could I forget?" I said trying to match her tone. She donated a bunch of designer handbags.

"I know! Anyway, I need a favor. A good friend of mine...well he messed up with his girl. He needs to apologize BIG TIME. So I was wondering if after you premiere Aly & AJ's Potential Break-Up song, you could get him on the air? It will probably gain you some serious viewers!" She said happily.

"I'm not sure if I could do that." I said hesitantly.

"Well, if you do this for me, I'll give you two pairs of this season's Prada shoes. Have we got ourselves a deal?" she asked me. Even though I've barely spoken to her, she knows all of my weak spots.

"I'll see what I can do. Have him here by 5 tomorrow night. By the way, what's his name?" I asked.

"Troy, Troy Bolton, and just so you know he's going to propose to her, so make sure you DON'T give that away!" she shouted into the phone.

"Got it!" I said nervously.

"Good." She said sternly.

"Ta!" Sharpay said once again perky.

"Bye." I said rolling my eyes.

Sharpay's P.O.V.

"Ok guys...it's on!" I said and everyone pounced on me giving me a huge hug.

"Guys! Can't breath here!" I said and everyone bounced away quickly.

**A.N. In the next chapter (which will be up today if you review) you will find out if Gabriella says yes. You will also find out what Troy says while on MTV! REVIEW! A LOT! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Gabi! Please, I _really_ want to see Potential Break-Up Song's video! You know I've been waiting for it!" Sharpay said pleadingly and I threw the remote over to her. I was sitting on the couch, my legs up, turning me into a ball.

"Thanks Gabs!" she squealed.

"Yeah, whatever." I said resentfully as she switched to MTV. I wasn't really listening until I heard the name Troy Bolton, at first I thought I was hallucinating but then his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, I'm not famous or anything, but I do have something very important to say...I made a mistake, I tried to deny the feelings and the desire to ask you the one question dying to escape my mouth. I went about it the wrong way, hoping it would disappear, but it didn't. Gabriella, I know you probably think I broke-up with you for Cindi, but that was just an excuse. I broke-up with you because I thought you would say no, I thought I would go through humiliation and awkward silences. But now I realize that being without you is far worse than humiliation. You are the most important thing in the world to me, you're beautiful and smart, down-to-earth and you know how to make me smile. What I'm trying to say is Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" He asked, by now my jaw had dropped and my eyes were wide. I couldn't find the words to say anything. I looked over at Sharpay who looked away from the TV screen showing Troy's face over to mine.

"I know I was an idiot, and I know I was stupid to think feelings like those would go away. But I love you, I want you to be mine more than anything. I don't expect an answer from you this quick, I know you well enough not to expect that. At this moment you're probably staring at the TV wide eyed thinking it's a dream, or maybe a nightmare. All I know is, my dream is to be with you, no matter what it takes. I want you to be happy, but I what I want more is for you to be happy with me. I love you. Please, don't let this go." Troy said, I was still completely speechless staring at the screen.

"All right, well who's ready to see Aly's & AJ's new video, Potential Break-Up Song?" He asked the studio audience and they cheered, "Ok then! Here it is! Potential Break-Up Song!" he screamed.

"Oh...my...god." was all I could get out.

"Gabriella, I love you and all, but please don't faint. I don't feel like going to the hospital today." Sharpay said and I tried to laugh. Nothing came out.

"I need to call Troy." I said sternly and took the phone off the hook.

**A.N. I know I said I would tell you her answer in this chapter but I wanted to extend it a little. The next chapter will be up by midnight, it's 11:30 now. Please keep reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Troy's P.O.V.

After I went backstage my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I took it out to see Gabriella's number on caller ID. I smiled, nervously.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Troy. It's Gabriella." She said, I couldn't get anything from her tone of voice, like I usually could. It was emotionless, nothing else.

"I know." I said.

"Troy, why did you do this? If you love me so much, why wouldn't you try, and if you love me, you should know me well enough to see that I would've said yes." She said. Now I could hear the sadness in her voice. I could picture the look on her face in my head. Tears would be brimming her eyes yet she'd try to hide them, she would let her beautiful long hair cover up her blushing cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes would be flicking around the room trying to find something that she could fixate on.

"This is me, Gabriella. You know sometimes I can be insecure. This is proposing! If you said no I'd have to live with that for the rest of my life! The one person I'll ever love not wanting to spend the rest of their life with me! You don't know how hard that is." I said trying to hold back tears myself.

"You do realize how much money I spent on Ben & Jerry's ice cream, don't you? I don't cry for days about no one, Troy! I love you, but I can't take anymore heartbreaks. I hope you have a nice life, I really want you to be happy and I know you can without me." She said.

"Brie, I can't be happy without you. I need you more than anything else, I know I probably sound like some goofy chick flick but I really do. I love you, Brie. I'll never be happy without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I said completely sincere.

"By the way, apologize to Chad too, he was the one stuck watching A Cinderella Story six times when you broke-up with me. Troy, we really need to talk...in person. The phone won't cut it for this. Can you come over?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but it'll be a few hours, since ya know, I'm in New York, for TRL." I said laughing only slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really think about that." She said laughing weakly.

"Brie, I know I hurt you, but I love you, all I ask is that you think about it. I need you, Brie...more than anything." I said.

"I will think about it. I have to think about a lot of things, I guess it's good you're coming from New York. That gives me plenty of time." She said and again tried to laugh.

"Yeah. I love you, I'll see you soon." I said and I could tell she was smiling, I knew her all too well.

Here goes everything, one word, either one changes everything. Now I just have to see which one she chooses...

**A.N. Ok, her answer is coming up soon! I'm REALLY sorry that I'm six minutes late with this chap! Love ya all! -Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I was having a hard time deciding whether he was going to have to suffer awhile or if she would say yes right away...you'll find it all out in this chapter. A lot of questions are answered.**

Chapter 16

Still Troy's P.O.V.

I stood in front of her house, just staring. This would change my life, whether for better or for worse. I rang the doorbell before I could talk myself out of it.

When the door opened I saw a beautiful Gabriella, wearing her hair tousled and a short, fitted pale blue dress.

"Hi." She said looking at him, her face unreadable.

"Hey, can I come in? I have a lot to say." I said trying to make eye contact but her eyes were focused on her shoes. She opened the door wider and he stepped through it looking around. It looked exactly how it did last time he was here. Gabriella wasn't one for change.

"Gabriella, I know you hate me and I hate myself too! I just can't stand living without knowing I tried my very hardest to get you back." I said again trying to make eye contact. Her eyes flickered up to his but jolted away just as fast as they had came.

"Troy, I could never hate you, I love you too much, I thought I'd made that clear. I just can't have my heartbroken again and Chad is going to commit suicide if he has to watch another chick flick." She said this time she let her eyes melt into his.

"I'm not going to break your heart again, I'm asking you to marry me Brie. I would never do anything to her you. I didn't mean to in the first place. Things got carried away, I love you. It would kill me to watch you get hurt again, especially by me. Please, Brie, just listen to yourself. You said you love me, if you do then why don't you want to marry me? I know you don't want to get hurt again, but I will do anything to prove I won't." I said sincerely, our eyes still locked. She let a single tear fall from her left eye.

"Anything?" she asked letting a few more tears slip away.

"Anything." I repeated.

"Will you let me make the wedding girlie?" she asked a smile appearing on her face.

"I told you, anything." I said and she hugged me. I squeezed her back, "I've missed that." I said. I could see her smile, "Me too, Troy, me too." She said.

"And on that note, you have a ring that should be on your finger right now." I said and smiled down at her, the twinkle in her eye that had been missing appeared again. I pulled out a small box from my pocket. She beamed up at me.

I slipped the diamond ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, like they were meant to be together, like us. **(A.N. CORNY! I never thought I'd have something that stupid sounding in my story but I got over so any of the fluff haters GET OVER IT! I LOVE FLUFF! LOL...Back to the story...)**

"I have to go tell Sharpie and Tay!" she shrieked, excitedly. I watched her skip to the phone in the kitchen. We finally got our happy ending, no matter the journey, and the pain we went through to get it. We finally found it.

**Hey! I'm going to do an Epilogue or a sequel, tell me what you faithful reviewers want! Thank you sooooo much for reading this story! I loved the feedback! You guys rock my socks, well actually you rock my flip flops, because I'm not wearing socks! Lol! Thank you all! Love ya lots -Lexi**


	17. Important News!

**A.N. Hey! I loved the reviews all of u took the time to write! It's sad that this is coming to an end but keep reading...most people wanted a sequel and I of course believe in the whole 'majority rules' thing. There will be a sequel and the trailer will be up as soon as possible. I love you all! Keep your eyes open for the sequel and please R&R on my new story Now You Know Will You Let Me Go! I don't have many readers and it doesn't seem very good right now but it gets better! Love ya-Lex!**


End file.
